


Finder's Fee

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Hand Jobs, Loki is an obnoxious little shit, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Whoops... Lightning!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Oh dear!! Thor's helmet is missing.  Loki offers to help find it...for a price
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Finder's Fee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitterpanacea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpanacea/gifts).



> No sleep, no beta, no problem!!!

When Loki walked in, Thor was frantically digging under the bed with his leather-clad arse in the air. Loki enjoyed the view for a moment, and then cleared his throat, making Thor jump and swear as he banged his head on the hard frame of the bed.

Thor pulled himself out from under the bed and glared up at Loki. "What do you want, Loki?" he growled. "I'm a little busy here."

"I can see that." Loki pursed his lips thoughtfully. "If you tell me what you're looking for, maybe I can help you find it... for a price, of course. A sort of finder's fee, if you will... payable in advance, if you don't mind."

Thor stood up and dusted off his trousers. "I'm looking for my helmet. I'm due in Council, I'm obliged to wear the damned thing, and I can't find it!!" he shouted.

"Peace, brother. I'm sure I can help you locate it, if you agree to my terms," Loki said smoothly.

"And just what did you have in mind, Loki?" Thor asked suspiciously, knowing his brother's penchant for mischief.

Loki smiled wickedly. "I want to have you, brother. Right here, right now. Do you agree, or shall I leave you to your search?"

"Really, Loki? Right now? I'm due in Council in twenty minutes, and _that's_ what you're asking for?" Thor huffed in exasperation.

"I promise it won't take long, Thor. I've been thinking about you all morning and I'm fairly close as it is." And indeed, as Thor looked more closely at his brother, he could see the clear outline of Loki's erection through his tight leather trousers.

Thor felt his own cock stirring in response. "Fine," he grumbled, shucking off his tunic and tight leather trousers and climbing up onto the bed. "You'd better be sure you can find my helmet afterwards, brother, or I'll have to punish you later."

Loki chuckled and used his seidr to make his own clothing disappear and then he joined Thor up on his bed. "Such a lovely arse you have, Thor," he murmured lovingly, caressing its muscled curves. "I'm so glad you agreed to let me have it."

Thor snorted. "I thought maybe you'd already be tired of it after last night, but I guess not. Go on, brother, get to it. I don't have much time."

Loki positioned himself behind Thor and conjured some oil in his hand. He scooped some up on his fingers and rubbed it gently over Thor's hole. Thor sighed with pleasure and spread his legs wider, inviting Loki to touch him even more intimately. Loki licked his lips and slowly pushed two of his slender fingers inside, noting that his brother was still somewhat stretched from the previous night's exertions. Once inside, he knew exactly where to touch his brother to make him clench up and moan like a whore and he used that knowledge to quickly work Thor close to the edge of orgasm. He used the rest of the oil to slick his cock before he pressed the head against Thor's tender hole. Thor gasped and swore as Loki gripped his hips firmly and worked himself inside, not stopping until his bollocks were flush against Thor's arse.

"Mmmm, you're so pretty like this Thor," Loki purred, sliding his hands over his brother's tanned skin as he slowly pulled almost all the way out of Thor's tight hole. He teased Thor with a few shallow thrusts, and then snapped his hips hard, driving his cock in as far as he could and making his brother howl as Loki filled him.

"FUCK!! Like that, Loki... just like that," panted Thor, and Loki was happy to comply, fucking Thor as hard as he could until he could feel the telltale trembling in his brother's legs that meant he was getting close to his climax. Without stopping, Loki wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and grabbed his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts until Thor snarled and lightning crackled across his skin as he came hard, spilling over Loki's hand and dripping onto his sheets. The shock of his brother's lightning sent Loki over the edge as well, and he dug his fingers deep into Thor's hips as he filled his brother's arse with his hot cum.

Thor was the first to catch his breath, and, as he looked back over his shoulder at his brother, Loki was captivated by the sheen of sweat glistening on his brother's beautiful body. He idly wished they had more time together so he could lick the salt from every inch of Thor's skin and then fuck him all over again, but he knew Thor needed to be on his way. Shaking his head in regret, he carefully pulled out and backed away, pleased at how his cum was dripping down his brother's thighs from his swollen hole.

Finally released from his brother's grip, Thor groaned theatrically and stretched his back, wincing a bit from Loki's enjoyably rough usage of his body. "Alright, brother, you've had your payment. Now clean me up and help me find my helmet." He tried unsuccessfully to tuck the sweaty, straggling locks of blonde hair that had come undone during their romp back into his ponytail. Realizing that he was failing miserably at cleaning himself up for Council, he looked at Loki with pleading eyes. "A little help, Loki... _please_? I don't dare show up late again for Council, or Father will be furious!"

Loki took pity on his groveling brother and used his seidr to clean Thor's body and straighten up his hair. Thor smiled with relief and quickly pulled his clothes back on. He vainly scanned his room once more for his missing helmet, and Loki sighed, reaching into one of his dimensional pockets and pulling out Thor's missing helmet with a flourish.

"LOKI!!!" growled Thor, lunging at his brother.

Tossing the helmet onto the bed, Loki deftly sidestepped his brother's charge and quickly cast an invisibility spell to hide him from Thor's righteous anger. "Sorry, brother. I wanted you so badly when I woke up, and I couldn't think of a better way to convince you to let me have you again before Council this morning. You can punish me for it later tonight," Loki whispered throatily in Thor's ear before he teleported himself to the safety of his own warded bedchamber.

Thor stood in his empty room and fumed silently for a few moments; then, realizing how late it was getting, he jammed his helmet on and stalked off to the Council chamber. On his way there, he devised several creative punishments to use on his wicked little brother when he caught up to him later on that day. Knowing Loki's tastes in punishment, Thor knew his brother would love every minute of it... and beg him for even more.


End file.
